You gotmail?
by Iheartyouz
Summary: Mo and Bodie had been best friends for what seems like forever. But when Emilia causes a fight between them. It seems like their friendship is over for good. Then Mo recieves a strange email to a strange site...could this really help Mo?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from reading blonde jokes . Its better if you don't ask why…..so its been stuck in my head for awhile, I actually thought it would be too weird to post as a oneshot or story, but it keeps playing in my head so enjoy I think…**

Mo out of anger through a vase at the wall. It shattered into pieces as it hit the wall. Mo didn't care that was an antique vase. He was too pissed off. Mo and Bodie had gotten into a big fight over who dances better. It pissed Mo off that Emilia always had to stick her nose in and always side with Bodie on everything. Bodie and Mo had best best friends since they were kids. They never fougth about anything.

In fact all of Bodie`s and Mo`s fights started when Emilia came around in 7th grade. Mo remembered that moment. Mo and Bodie were ditching class, they were hanging out by the tree in front of the school. They were comparing their Music collections on their Ipod. Then she came up to them like a stray cat. Mo remembered that he thought Emilia was a boy at first. She wore a blue Hoodie with a cap underneath the hood. Her brown hair was short at the time. She came up out of nowhere without saying a word and plopped herself next to Bodie. She would do this every day without saying a word. But day by day she would talk more. It wasn't long intill she was part of Mo and Bodies group. And they just gave her the nickname "mouse" because she was so small. Mo and Bodie freaked out the day they agreed to go to the beach, and 'mouse' showed up in a black bikini top and baggy jean shorts.

After that they stopped calling her mouse and referred to her actual name. That's where all their problems started. Ever since Emilia came into the picture. Mo kicked the coffee table over and exhaled trying to calm himself down. Mo didn't have feelings for Bodie or anything like that. But Mo thought of Bodie as a brother, and Emilia was tearing that relationship apart. It was pretty obvious she liked Bodie even though how much she denied it daily. She was a horrible 3rd wheel who was supposed to break up fights, she just made the fights bigger.

And she had gone too far when she made Bodie agree to join a crew she called "riptide" with her. Without Mo. It infuriated Mo. Bodie was Mo`s friend first. And step by step she was taking Bodie from Mo. Mo sat himself down at the computer and checked him email to see if Bodie wrote back to apologize yet. The computer beeped "You got mail!"

He didn't have an email form Bodie..but one from ! was a sick genius that Made Mo want to hurl. Just out of curiosity he opened up the email. All there was just a link and a short message "this will help". Mo stared at email in awe. Why would email Mo? And WHERE did he get his email from? Mo clicked on the link and a black screen came up. A white box appeared with a simple question. "Male or Female?". Mo was taken back. "What the hell is this?" Mo muttered under his breath. Mo stood up and went to his fridge to grab a mountain dew. He plopped himself back down at the computer. The same question was still there. Mo shrugged and just clicked on Male. The box disappeared for a moment before a message popped up on the screen. "Thank you, check back tomorrow" . And then the computer shut down.

"what the fuck?" Mo cried staring at the screen. Why would send something like this? And more importantly what type of questions were these?

**NEXT DAY**

"Honestly you shouldn't even worry about it" Taye answered throwing away a piece of paper in the streets. "Bodie is just trying to try different things right now, honestly he`s at a phase in his life where he doesn't know what he wants" Taye explained to Mo.

Taye was one of Mo`s friends in high school. He met her at lunch when she was sitting alone. Bodie and Emilia said they were ditching to go see a movie Mo didn't want to see. So Mo was alone for the day. So he plopped himself next to Taye and the connection was just there. Mo wiped his forehead, "yeah but it`s still messed up how they just went and made that on their own" Mo sighed trying to explain his anger. "They offered you a spot on their crew." Taye protested. "Yeah but,..their only doing it out of pity! And I don't want pity! I want my home boy back." Mo cried. Taye shrugged "sorry don't know what to tell ya". Taye took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. "SO tell me more about this email sent to you". Mo shook his head "Man I mean…it was just so weird! It didn't even ask me a strait forward question, and all he said about it was 'this will help" Mo mimicked 's weird voice.

"That some weird shit" Taye agreed and stared at `s building as they walked past it. Mo stared at the building and shook his head. " I don't know about that guy…."

"Mo sat down at his computer and checked his emails. Still no response from Bodie OR Emilia. Mo sighed in irritation. He reluctantly clicked on Dr. Tans email from yesterday. Mo stared at the link almost as if making sure it won't bite before clicking on it again. "Welcome back" a computerized voice said. Mo shuddered. A box that said Day 2 flashed before the question came up. "what technique?" was the question with a box where you could type it in. Mo snickered at this. "This must be a joke" Mo decided. Just for fun he put "Pop and locker.". The computer blinked before another question came up. "Alpha or Beta?". "OK this is too fucking weird" Mo decided. But he couldn't bring himself to shutting the computer down and walking away from this weird survey. Mo clicked on Beta. Because him and Bodie were Alphas, and Emilia is a beta who screwed everything up.

The computer screen turned black like yesterday "Thank you, check back tomorrow" And just like yesterday. It shut down on him. Mo pounded on the labtop and turned it back on. Mo stared at the computer. What the fuck is this?

**NEXT DAY**

As soon as he woke up he ran over to the computer and clicked on the link. An error message came up that said "Check back at 6pm". Mo groaned loudly. "Your such a dick Tan! Why the fuck did you send me this!" Mo yelled at the top of his lungs. Mo forced himself to get dressed and texted Taye to meet him at the CD store.

Mo was there checking out Eminem`s new album when he heard familiar laughter and by a chime to let the store know that somebody walked in. Mo looked toward the entrance to see Emilia and Bodie wearing Black, white and red swim gear. They looked like lifeguards. Bodie caught Mo out of the corner of his eyes. Bodie frowned and walked right out of the store not saying a word. He was followed by a confused Emilia asking what his problem was. Mo lowered his eyes to the floor holding the album tighter. He held it so hard the cover snapped. "Shit" Mo muttered and placed the CD back and looked around to see if anyone saw. He needed to get back at Bodie for betraying him. How would he do it? He didn't know yet. Mo lifted his head to glare at the door. It was coming Bodie. Mo didn't know what was. But he knew it was coming.

Mo clicked on the link he had bookmarked by this time. He shuddered again at the computerized voice and the screen said "Day 3" before the question appeared. "Race?". It was a multiple choice answer. "Black, white, Korean, Mexican, other". Mo thought about this. Finally he just picked C;Korean. He remembered a saying "When in doubt, C your way out.".

"Traits?" The question asked. It had a multi answer choice with a list of traits. Mo was done questioning this and picked the very best traits. "Loyal, funny, great smile, trickster, prodigy , friendly, swag, creative, athletic." The next question came up. It asked "name?" with a type in box. Mo sighed not knowing what to put. The screen buzzed for a second before it went back to normal. Then it came to Mo. Mo typed in "Glitch." The screen flashed.

In red text the screen said "Final question." It creeped Mo out a little bit. "what is most important to you?" A voice read. The text instead of being in Calibri Black, it was in red Arial bolded against a black background with multiple choices. There was 3 choices. Power, Intelligence, and Friendship. Mo stared at it. He knew what was most important. With a reluctance he clicked on "Friendship." The screen flashed white and then the computer started smoking and sparks came out and finally broke down. Before Mo could even react, There was a knock on his door.

Mo stood up and opened it to see a teenage boy. He looked Korean and wore a maroon jumpsuit with yellow headphones and backpack. He smiled at Mo. "Hey sorry to bother ya Homie, but can I borrow some tape? My skateboard just broke an that my only transportation if ya know what I mean" The kid said chuckling. Mo stared at him a bit. "Uh sure come in" Mo answered letting the guest in. "Yo what happened to your computer?" the kid cried staring at the smoking computer. Mo shrugged and dug into a kitchen drawer looking for some duct tape. "So what did you your name was?" Mo asked handing the kid skull covered duct tape. "I didn't" the kid answered honestly.

The kid sat down at the table and started to tape his skateboard. He looked at Mo and smiled. "And the names Glitch."

**End**


	2. Emilia POV: My time now

**Hey I dont know why but they dont show DR TAN`s name whenever I type it correctly Only when I do it in all caps .. SO if you are confused in any of my other stories. Its supposed 2 say DR TAN. Mkay?**

I never ment to hurt anyone. If I had to, I still would never lay a finger on Mo. So why Mo is so mad at me, I dont know. But let me start from the beginning then...

* * *

I was never a populer kid. I never fitted in with girls and the boys didnt want to hang with me because I wasnt 'girl' enough for them to waste their time with. I dont blame them. I mean me as an aqward 13 year old girl, with short frizzy brown hair that covers half of my face, a flat chest, and always shopping for the new jordans instead of an marc joacobs bag. Yeah no wonder I was an outsider.

I always thought I would be alone forever...intill one day I saw them. I was in athletics with the other girls. Even though my hair was short, it was so frizzy the Teacher demanded I put it back. SO it was basically a point a fuzzy ball for a ponytail. I wore an oversized Miami Heat hoodie over the uniform. One day while the teacher was yelling at one of the glamorous girls, I decided to go back to the locker room, which ment me having to go through the hallway and walk a short distance.

When I was in the hallway I saw two guys...about my age walk past me. They must have been skipping. One was black with a baseball cap and T-shirt, the other was White and had shaggy blonde hair...I couldnt have helped but felt drawn to the blonde. I turned around and watched them leave...while they didnt even notice me. After that I stalked the whole school trying to find the blonde. Finally I found one of his classes and stalked him from there. But he was always hanging with that other guy...their realtionship made me jealous.

After my...'studies' as I might call it. I found that they skip their 4th period Math every Monday & Friday. Those are the days where we run inside. So after I got enough courage to finally go talk to them...I skipped Athletics and followed them outside. They sat on the bench in front of the oak tree in front of the school. They were laughing and comparing somthing ontheir Ipods. I watched them for a little while, trying to work up the nerve to go over there. I was actually thinking about going back to class because I was sitting their for about 10 minutes.

But when The basebal cap guy bent over to look in his backpack, the blonde quickly waved me over. I felt myself gasp. I looked around to see if their was anyone else. "Me?" I mouth to him pointing at myself. He quickly nodded, but when Mo sat back up he turned his back to me. I blinked at them. I gulped and slowly made my way over to them. Then I plopped myself next to the blonde one. They stopped talking at stared at me a little bit before they went on with their conversation. Eventually after I would sit their for awhile they would strat talking to me. But they would kind of mock me and make fun of me because I never responded. But it was playful teasing... I hoped. But day by day I started to talk to them a little. They called me 'Mouse' because I was so small and skinny at the time. That was the only time I get to talk to them since we had diffrent lunches and had NO classes together.

So I was SO happy when they invited me out to the beach over the weekend. Though it never occured to me they never knew I was a girl..though they never knew my real name. I`ll never forget the looks on their face when I showed up in my black bikini top and jean shorts and they freaked out...but after that it seemed likethe look in Bodie`s eyes changed when he looked at me after that..in a good way.

Me and Bodie hanged out alot after that. When it grew to highschool it wasnt just 'Mo & Bodie' anymore. It was 'Mo,Emilia & Bodie' now. And I couldnt have been happier. I finally belonged with a group. I even dressed more feminine and attempted to tame my rat nest of a hair for Bodie...but I had a feeling Mo wasnt too happy about this. I geuss it was because me and Bodie were hanging out more..alone. But me and Bodie have somthing im sure of it!...whether Mo liked it or not.

I would never purposely hurt Mo. Mo is-..or I geuss WAS one of my only friends...my best friends. Me and Bodie didnt come up with RIptide out of nowhere. We were planning it since high school! Whenever me and him tried to get Mo in to discuss it he would always seem out of it, he was 'busy' or he would try to get Bodie to go do somthing with him...just Mo and him. I geuss Bodie could tell Mo hurt my feelings every time he tried to get away from me, so they were always fighting. And natrually since me and Bodei have this.."bond" of course I would side with Bodie! It eventually came to the point Mo didnt hang with us anymore...if I was around anyways. He was always hanging with this other girl. I was also kind of jealous since I personally thought Bodie and Mo were both MINE.

But that was just selflishness on my part. Because now I know they dont belong to me at all. They never did. They dont even belong to each other. They own themselves. But me?...im not so lucky. Mo and Bodie are just fine on their own. Without Bodie, I dont know what I wouldve been. And the fact Bodie knows he doesnt need me.

** Kills me.**

But after that big fight between Mo and Bodie. Bodie stuck to me more than usual. Or maybe it was the other way around, we may never know. But soon after that Mo found this kid named Glitch. The kid had killer moves, and was as cute as a button. So I 'studied' them for a little bit. But the more Mo hanged out with Glitch I saw Bodie acted...'diffrent'. He was never the same. We hanged out all the time..but it always seemed liked somthing was missing. But I now know what was missing. Some people belong to themselves, like Mo and Bodie. And then their are people like me, who need to belong to somebody. But even though people like Bodie and Mo belong to themselves, they need somebody to be with. I thought I could be Bodie that to Bodie. I really did. The fact that I know now that no girl could ever be enough for Bodie. Want to know why?

Because Bodie`s gay.

I can go around screaming,crying breaking stuff and I have. But that wont change. I can never have Bodie. Bodie can most certantly have me, but it wont be real. And we both know it. I know that Mo isnt gay. He and Glitch have this 'bond'...almost as if they were made to be brothers. The perfect 'bromance'. Will their realtionship go farther? Wish I knew. But theirs a reason why 'romance' is in 'bromance'.

Bodie may not show it. But I know he goes crazy every time he see`s Mo and Glitch`s new crew 'Hi-def' together. Bodie needs somebody. That person might have been Mo. But I then went and ruined it. I do know I have a place in Bodie`s heart. Just not the place I have dreamed of being. Maybe Bodie will find somebody to take Mo`s place...maybe he wont.

I can be the perfect girlfriend. I could do everything Bodie could ever want. But the fact is...I`ll never be a boy.

And i`ll never have Bodie.


End file.
